


The base of sound

by Ao2



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Band Fic, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao2/pseuds/Ao2
Summary: Josie is a famous world artist/performer planned to go on tour. what happens when opening act has to drop out the night before her first concert.Hope is the drummer of a up and coming band, with no plans or gigs for the summer. what happens when she comes across a last minute audition post.Hope wants to make it and Josies trying to survive. But can they do that without eachother
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Maya Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The base of sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys...  
> This is my first fanfic so bare with me pls. I plan on making a twitter making it easier to communicate with anyone wanting to help with ideas on this fanfic.  
> Enjoy...

If you asked Josie what fame was like she would say hectic. between the raging parties, screaming fans and multiple platinum placs she has hanging in her room she'd also say its fun. Josie was one that never expected fame tho, if anything she expected it to come through her sister well it did but not like she expected. Her sister Lizzie was the popular one, the beautiful blonde, the that won " most likely to become a model " in grade nine. Although it never bothered Josie for she loved her sister she didn't expect for it to be her the lime light. Josie is still surprised that lizzie was able to bag one of the hottest producers and get him to produce a track for her, leading her to her overall fame now. 

Josie just wrapped up stage work for her tour debut tomorrow- 3 months, 25 cities, full of music, booze and fun. if you asked Josie she would say she is excited its her first tour, she's also nervous though. Feelings like nervousness, anxiousness and worry. Worried of failure worried that her fans would realize that she doesn't have talent. Josie would hate to disappoint her record label and her fans. 

Josie hears a booming voice come from backstage -

> " where the hell is my sister ".

Josie chuckles to herself through all her years lizzie has always been there for her. 

> " hello dear sister although you are rather excited for your raging summer city tour. I hate to be the bringer of bad news but your opening act just cancelled."

lizzie raises her finger to silence Josie before she can protest 

> "I already have the pr team working on a flyer to find a last minute band or artist that can in and preform the show tomorrow "

Josie groans she once again feels a rush of emotions like such before of nervousness and anxiousness. 

lizzie how am I expected to tour without a opening act we barely had a enough budget for that. I had to beg the team to get one now i won't have one either way. 

> " Josie calm down like I said the pr team is working it by tomorrow you will have a band to perform. Now come on lets go shopping you have to have a killer outfit for tomorrow who knows how many cute fans you may have" lizzie winked. 

lizzie how many times do I have to tell you Im with Penelope and nothing will change we're happy. why can't you be happy for us

> " Oh sister I am happy for you... just not her. what do you even see in that demon spawn. wait don't answer that come on we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. "...

**The Pack**

**MG :**

_You guys might wanna check out what lizzie Saltzman just posted on twitter !!_

**Raf :**

_Who ?? and Why_

**Landon _:_**

_Isn't that, that one singers sister_

_its Josie right_

**MG :**

_yes and she performs in New Orleans tomorrow night_

_she's looking for a opening act to tour with her_

**Landon :**

_Dude we should audition this is exactly the summer gig we needed_

**Raf :**

_I remember her now_

_Lizzies the hot one right_

**MG :**

_Yes_

_My love_

**Landon :**

_MG what ??_

_and Josie is clearly the hotter sister_

**Raf :**

_dude no_

**MG** _:_

_How dare you disrespect my love like that_

_no offense to Josie but lizzie is a goddess_ _**:** _

_**:** _ **Hope**

_Josies the hotter one_

**Landon :**

_See even hope agrees_

_oh hey hope_

**MG :**

_Okay enough are you guys in or not_

**Raf :**

_Im in_

**Landon :**

_its a yes for me_

**: hope**

_im in_

**MG** : 

_Mission crashing the tour is a GO !!_


End file.
